Lavender and Grey
by walkingspring
Summary: Itachi and Izumi are writing a paper for their literature class. A slice of life. High School AU.


**Summary: Itachi and Izumi are writing a paper for their literature class. A slice of life. High School AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Naruto**_ **or any of its characters.**

 **Warning(s): Might be OOC**

 **Dedicated to: exploding-penguins, she wrote the fantastic ItaIzu oneshot** _ **Not To Be**_ **and is currently writing** _ **100 Moments With You**_ **.**

 _ **Lavender and Grey**_

It was a nice peaceful summer afternoon. 7 year old Itachi Uchiha was sitting on the park bench holding his baby brother close to him. He was enjoying the cute giggles his little brother was making and couldn't help but smile at him affectionately. Said moment was ruined when a couple of boys he recognized from his class approached them with sneers. Itachi could only roll his eyes.

"Hey look her fellas; the little nerd here has a doll." One of the boys, Toshiro says teasingly. Itachi knew him best as the one who kisses up to their teacher.

"Ah, the silent, cool Itachi plays with dolls." Taka, a chubby boy tells Itachi mockingly.

"Ew, just look at how ugly it is." Another one, Taro mockingly says to Itachi. Taro followed Toshiro around like a lost puppy.

"Hey!" All four pairs of eyes look at the source of the voice. A little girl with chocolate brown long hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a pair of cute lavender overalls. That said girl was a classmate of theirs and her name was Izumi Genzo.

"Oi Genzo! You better leave, this is between us boys." Toshiro tells her in a mocking voice.

"Really now, from what I'm seeing is you three can't tell the difference between a baby doll and an _actual_ human baby." She tells them in a comeback-type of way. The three boys do a double take, and see that the doll was in fact an actual baby.

"Ah shoot! If my mom hears about this, then I'm a goner!" Toshiro says comically. He runs off in lightning speed, with Taka and Taro trailing behind him.

After they leave, the young Uchiha's onyx eyes meet her dark brown ones. For a brief moment he felt ecstasy, until he heard Sasuke whimper in irritation for not paying attention to him.

"I hope they don't bother you again." She says with a smile and then gives him a wave as she begins to leave the park.

' _Is she planning to walk home all by herself?_ ' Itachi wonders.

"Wait!" He calls for her to stop while he catches up to her.

"Let me walk with you." He says in a tone that leaves no room for debate. But, Izumi didn't recognize that tone in her classmate's strong voice.

She smiles at him, "Oh, no thanks, I'm sure I can-"

"My son insists Izumi." Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke's mother gives an amused look to the children in front of her. She actually saw the whole entourage, how this little girl defended her sons against the three boys with her wit.

"Okasan." Itachi says.

"I'm actually friends with your mother, and I know she wouldn't like it if she found out you walked home all by yourself." The young mother tells the little girl wisely. And with that Izumi sighs in defeat and follows them to the black van.

After Itachi buckles Sasuke in his car seat, Itachi grabs Izumi's hand and gently helps her take a seat. After two minutes when the black van starts, Izumi falls asleep and unconsciously lays her head on Itachi's shoulder.

Surprisingly, he didn't mind at all.

X

X

It's the first day of senior year at Konoha High for Itachi, and it's been 10 years since that incident in the park. Izumi doesn't annoy him like the other girls do; all she'll do is give him a smile that'll lighten up his grey mood or a friendly wave. The thing that annoyed him is why she wouldn't attempt to talk to him. He _knew_ she had some crush on him. He just didn't know why she'd shy away from him.

'Maybe it's because she thinks I'll treat her like the other girls.' He thought with a grimace. As he walks into his first class of the day, AP Literature and Composition, he sees Izumi sleeping on her desk, and her lavender messenger bag on the classroom floor. He takes a seat behind her and his gaze falls on her messy braid.

The uniform for the girls was a black sailor top and a black skirt that reaches the ankles while, the boys' uniform was a high collar black shirt with matching pants.

Seeing that there was a good fifty minutes before class starts; Itachi takes out his grey Ipad and begins reading the news.

When class does start, their homeroom and literature teacher Mr. Hatake pairs everyone up together as partners for the rest of the year. Itachi and Izumi get paired up together. Itachi is inwardly satisfied, he can now feel his grey colored life blending with Izumi's bright and lavender one. At hearing this he taps her shoulder to wake her up. When she does he's rewarded with the sight of her wide dark doe orbs staring at him in wonder.

"Apparently we're partners for the rest of the year." Itachi suppresses the urge to smirk as she abruptly turns around and gives him a silent thumbs up.

' _This is going to be an interesting year._ '

X

X

After 2 weeks, their assigned their first paper to write; Itachi suggests they do the assignment in his house. He even jokingly tells her that his library mansion is bigger than the school's. It's Friday afternoon and Itachi stops her in the hallway.

"Come to my place tomorrow by 8 am. We'll finish it together by 12 pm." Itachi suggests to her.

"Yeah, sure why not." Izumi shrugs.

"Ok see you then." And with that he walks into his massive black hummer.

When he arrives home, he tells his parents and Sasuke not to disturb him tomorrow from 8-12 because Izumi and him have a 10 page paper to write about the characterization from the novel they are reading in class; _War and Peace_. Yes, Kakashi Hatake made them read _War and Peace_ in two weeks! To be honest, Itachi loved reading it!

Meanwhile at the Uchiha Dinner Table…

"Just remember to keep the door open, and make sure she doesn't get lost." His father Fugaku Uchiha tells him, and then resumes back to eating.

"Yes father." Itachi tells him. To be honest, he didn't trust himself to be all alone in a room with a girl, let alone Izumi Genzo.

"Don't forget your promise for Kenjutsu training." Sasuke glares at him.

"I haven't Sasuke." Itachi reassures him.

Meanwhile at the Genzo Dinner Table…

"Hime, your father and I are going to a Physics convention for the whole weekend, so please stay safe." Hazuki Genzo tells her daughter.

"Yes mother."

"And if you need to go anywhere, make sure to come home before dusk." Her father, Ikari Genzo tells her.

"I know Papa." She rolls her eyes, exasperatedly; the same old things not to do whenever her parents are away on a business trip.

X

X

The following morning, Izumi gets up at 6 am, takes a five minute hot shower, dresses up in a pair of white capris and a baby lavender t-shirt. She grabs her hairdryer and thoroughly blows the wetness away. After that she ties her hair in a side braid and heads to the kitchen to have a bowl of fruit loops and milk. She loves them fruit loops! After that she does some dusting and brooms the kitchen. When all of that is done, it's only 6:30 am. Doing so, she decides to start writing the paper. Grabbing her lavender Toshiba laptop (I own a Toshiba myself XD), she creates a Google Doc and adds Itachi to it as well.

7:00 am at the Uchiha Mansion…

Itachi wakes up at the sound of his alarm clock cawing like a flock of crows. As he wakes up he fixes his bed and heads to the bathroom. After that he heads to the shower and cleans himself for a good 10 minutes and makes sure he smells nice for Izumi. After that he comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist and another rubbing his head. After that he puts on a black wife beater and a pair of grey sweats. He then blow dries his luscious black hair, and then ties it in a loose tie.

After that he heads to the library and sets up the computers.

Meanwhile he heads to the kitchen and gets a jug of water and glasses for him and Izumi.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Sasuke's voice surprises him.

"Why are you up so early?" Itachi counters.

"Going to Usuratonkachi's later, so I might as well finish up with homework now." Sasuke answers.

X

X

Its 7:50 now and he hears the doorbell ring. He stands up from the couch and opens the door to see his partner in a lavender t-shirt and white capris wearing a pair of white sneakers, and carrying her school backpack as well.

"You're early."

"I guess I am."

"Well come on in." Itachi steps aside and he takes her bag from her so she can take her shoes off comfortably.

"After she takes her shoes off she follows him to the library, and when she reaches inside her eyes only widen. The library was probably bigger than their high school's.

She then takes a seat next to him, and then opens her lavender laptop so she can open the Google Doc. Itachi's eyes raise in question, but nonetheless he waits for her, and when she's finally done, his eyes slightly widen. Izumi has already written 5 pages of their paper!

"I shared the doc with you by the way; I just started writing this morning." Izumi tells him.

"Let me read what you wrote first."

"Fair enough." She shrugs at him.

After a good 20 minutes of reading, Itachi finds the paper good, and only fixes her grammar and mechanics errors.

"It's pretty good." Itachi tells her.

"I did what I could, which means now we finish writing the next five pages plus the bibliography." She tells him.

"Right, only this time _I_ will be the one to write and _you_ will edit and proofread." Itachi leaves no room for argument.

"Okay…" She replies.

11:30 am

Itachi and Izumi both were mentally exhausted by now. They had already emailed their essay to Mr. Hatake and Itachi already printed out two hard copies; he gave one to her.

 **Knock. Knock.**

Itachi stands up and opens the door, only to see his mother holding a tray of two bowls of rice with a side of chicken teriyaki pieces, and two bowls of dango for them.

"I figured you both must be hungry, so I by myself made lunch for the both of you."

"Thank you mother." He carefully takes the tray from her and places it on the table they were studying.

After she left there was an awkward silence between the two teens.

Itachi signals Izumi to come and sit next to her so they can eat.

Izumi tiredly stands up and sluggishly takes a seat in front of the mini table for two.

When Izumi sits down she now begins to notice Itachi's toned biceps and how huge his hands looked compared to her tiny ones. Swallowing a blush she begins to take bites of rice with her chopsticks. Itachi of course notices and smirks smugly when she looks down at her bowl of rice.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Itachi asks her out of the blue.

"Not really, their gone for the weekend and told me that if I have any business to tend I must complete it before dusk." She answers him.

"Hn." In his mind, the thought of Izumi being all alone in her house made him uncomfortable and to some degree annoyed at her parents; not that he'd ever voice his opinion.

Izumi noticing the change in his tone, sighs at him and says, "It's no big deal, my mom has to go to conventions and conferences all the time, and my dad ends up going with her; I'm used to it." She tries to reassure him.

Still looking unconvinced, Izumi just ignores his scrutinizing gaze and continues eating her delicious food. The rest of their meal continues in an uncomfortable silence.

X

X

12:00 pm

Izumi packs her things, then puts on her sneakers and as soon as she's about to leave, she feels a strong hand halting her.

" _Please_ , stay safe." Itachi tells her, looking deep in to her beautiful brown eyes.

"Always." She smiles at him reassuringly.

Tuesday – 8:00 am

"Itachi Uchiha and Izumi Genzo…congratulations on getting a 100 on your first essay!" Kakashi praises them, to which the pair smile at each other.

X

X

5 Years Later...

Itachi proposes to her on her 23rd birthday (June 30) while wearing a grey tuxedo, and Izumi wears a long sleeve lavender maxi dress.

7 Months Later...

Itachi Uchiha rubs his wife's Izumi Genzo, no, Izumi Uchiha's pregnant belly affectionately as he watches her sleep peacefully in their lavender and grey themed bedroom.

Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, he closes the lamp, and pulls his wife close to his chest and then falls asleep. Obviously Itachi was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with matching pants and Izumi was wearing a lavender nightgown.

***X***

 **And there you have** _ **Lavender and Grey**_ **! I hope all you ItaIzu fans enjoyed!**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


End file.
